Butterflies & hurricanes
by crystalnami
Summary: sk,rn,al; — teenagers with venom in their hearts and disco in their brains. —•Fabula Novella


**birthday-fic !** one-shot;; _sk_,_**rn**,_**al**

_I do not own._

dedicated to my good friend, **Fabula Novella** – sweet sixteen was on 12th August! Say a very happy belated (woops) birthday to him! :D

**This is a thank you for being a great motivation, always enthusiastic and supportive over everything I write! I can always rely on you to leave a positive review (with actual proper feedback!) and to send me great songs :D Also, just a good person to generally chat and have a laugh with :) So, happy belated birthday, hope you like this! :3**

I didn't want to do just a normal one-shot, so this is a bit different (and rather random…). Let's hope good different!

_**enjoy.**_

- - - - - - - -

**B U T T E R F L I E S & H U R R I C A N E S**

_Teenagers with venom in their hearts and disco in their brains._

- - - - - - - -

The music pumped louder

louder,

the beat blaring through the night, drowning out any other noises there may have been.

_Bada bada bump ba bump_

Bright lights flashed across the night sky, illuminating the stars with a thousand different colours, turning the solemn white moon into a rainbow of distorted hues.

_**Pink**__…bada bada…__**blue**__…bada bump…__**purple**__…ba bump…__**green**__…ba bump…orange…bada bada…_

The difference in the atmosphere was definite; the excitement, the b u z z, it went around from person to person, passing along like an electric shock, defying the laws of any physics.

There were no individuals; they flocked together in crowded groups, pushing together, closer

closer,

heat transferring between their sweaty, bare bodies.

The excitement in them was evident, pulsating out and spreading around wordlessly, c o n t a g i o u s as any disease.

_Bada bada bump ba bump_

It was the one night where nothing mattered; status, ethnicity, anything, it all turned to dust. It was the one night where they could be anyone they wanted to be.

They could let their defences down, put down any walls they may have been hiding beneath. For this was not a m a s q u e r a d e party – it was merely a party; the one party to which everyone was invited.

It had been years since any of them had last seen each other, and that was the sole reason for the celebration; to reunite lost friends and relight old sparks. They had all gone to school together, before heading off in their different directions. Tonight would bring back all the m e m o r i e s.

_Bada bada bump ba bump_

But really, it was the night where hopes would crash down, dreams would be shattered, and nightmares would come to pass. Happiness would be derailed, fears would be born as illusions, and dark shadows would follow their footsteps.

But none of that mattered for them, then, at that moment in time. For all those problems would come later, the next day, when the sun next came to rise. And so that was when they would solve them, later

later.

_Bada bada bump ba bump_

For the next day, anything that had transpired would be forgotten, left behind in a tangle of memories, not to be looked upon ever again.

There would be no losers; that night, everyone was a winner. But still, they pushed and they pushed, determined to be the best.

It was a night they would always remember, forever

forever

except for the one who would never remember anything again.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Heels clacking and jewellery jingling, she walked ostentatiously down the marble hallway, hips flouncing from side to side, vivid auburn hair swaying behind her.

_Click clack jingle jangle swish swish_

For her, this party was the most important one of her entire life; everything depended upon that night.

She would be the life and soul of the party; she would be the one everyone talked about in the years to come, and looked upon in a w e and wonder.

That was the way things were for her; _she_ was the centre of the attention; _she_ was the important one; _she _was the one everyone remembered. It had always been like that, and always _would_ be like that.

For everyone was jealous of the beautiful, f l a m b o y a n t Kairi Sakura. What with her looks, brains and physique…she was the most known girl for miles around.

And after tonight, she was determined she would be the best known girl for decades to come. And that probably would happen. When she wanted something; she got it.

Because that was just the way things were with her.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

People parted in his wake as he strode purposefully down the streets, his loud, powerful footsteps echoing between the houses. The wind whistled through his spiky locks of chocolate hair, as wild and gravity defying as ever.

_Thump thump whistle whistle whoosh whoosh_

A smirk grazed his full lips; tonight would be _his_. Tonight he would get everything he'd be dreaming of for the past few months. Nothing would get in the way of that.

He knew that no matter what happened, he would have a blast. And even if he pulled some horrific stunt, the people of the Islands would still worship him the next day,

For he was a G o d to them. They looked up at him with pride and jealousy, all wishing they could know him, all wishing they could be him.

And having Kairi Sakura as a girlfriend also helped.

For Sora Izumi and Kairi Sakura were the hottest couple around – and after tonight, Sora planned on making that fact _very_ certain.

He chuckled to himself as he reached the grand, mahogany door, straightening his collar as he waited patiently for the door to open.

_Click clack jingle jangle swish swish_

"Hey babe."

– **SK – RN – AL –**

Pale lavender eyelids fluttered nervously as she tugged uncomfortably at the tight red dress she wore, not being used to wearing something of the sort. Her fingers clutched at the flaxen hair knotted between her slender fingers.

_Flutter flutter tug tug fiddle fiddle_

For her, the party merely meant a night of discomfort, where she would be forced to feign happiness and excitement.

She wouldn't even be noticed there; n o b o d y – except for a few minor exceptions – cared for the quiet, intelligent Namine Sasaki. To them, she was an annoyance – if that. Most just completely disregarded her presence.

It wasn't that she was disliked. She was on fairly good terms with most of the people she knew. It was just that to them, she seemed boring. Nobody even bothered to get to know her well enough to find out what she was truly like.

Sighing, she glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, before returning once more to observe herself in the m o n o c h r o m e mirror.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

He wringed his clammy hands together anxiously, breathing deeply as he attempted to settle the nerves eating desperately at his insides. He sighed out in frustration as that one piece of sandy hair refused to stay in place, constantly disobeying and flicking outwards.

_Slick slack inhale exhale flick flick_

He was determined to make the most of that night; it was his last chance to prove himself, last chance to show the world who Roxas Hikaru really was.

He had spent far too many years of his life hiding away in the s h a d o w s, living in the background, slowly fading out of people's visions.

But tonight, that would all change.

He would step out into the real world, vibrant and s p e c t a c u l a r, casting a light upon everyone in his path, making it impossible for them to look away.

He didn't want to spend forever sitting in the dark. He refused to be the obedient, calm, quiet one anymore. For once, he would be the wild, outrageous, instantaneous one.

And he couldn't wait.

As the doorbell rang quietly, he rose and went to open it, smiling as he observed his girlfriend.

_Flutter flutter tug tug fiddle fiddle_

"You ready?"

– **SK – RN – AL –**

Green eyes twitched in irritation as her tough blonde hair hung lamely at the side of her head, heart thudding angrily in her chest.

_Twitch twitch flip flop bang bang_

She was _not_ looking forward to what the night beheld. She knew that it was the one night where her status and reputation would go unnoticed; but that was the part that bothered her.

For she _liked_ who she was. Liked that people had learned to fear her, to move away when she walked down the hallway, to stay away no matter what.

She didn't like company. It wasn't who she was. But tonight, she would be forced into the m e c h a n i c a l, materialistic world of the populars and all the other insignificant others.

A low growl escaped her lip. Larxene Sayoshi was not a party animal. If anything, she was just an animal. An outcast, pushed away from the rest of society.

She meant it to be that way though, of course.

The thought of having to communicate in a somewhat friendly manner with those who she usually spent her days mocking made her want to retch.

In fact, there was only one other person in the entire school with whom she associated herself with.

Other than that, she l o a t h e d people.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

Vibrant red hair swayed from side to side as he shook out the dampness, head hung over a towel, popping his lips; one of the many annoying habits he had picked up throughout his life.

_Sway sway shake shake pop pop_

He had never been very on time; doing things last minute was the way he went about his life. And it had always worked out fine for him.

That was why he had only just stepped out of the shower, even though he was meeting his voluminous girlfriend in – oh, two minutes ago.

He held no concern for the party; he was neither looking forward to it, nor dreading it. For him, it just meant another opportunity to stir up t r o u b l e and go out with a _bang_.

Axel Takahashi smirked as he pocketed a packet of matches in the trousers he had just pulled on – fire was his thing. It entranced him, and he was o b s e s s e d with creating beautiful, distorted pictures with it.

It was his love of the red flame that had gained him the bad reputation he had. Outsiders saw him as trouble. Terrifying, unreal trouble.

He would be sure to leave that impression on them again tonight.

Pulling a shirt over his head, he hurried out of the door, not bothering to lock it behind him, walking towards a lone figure that stood hidden in the shadows.

_Twitch twitch flip flop bang bang_

"You're late."

* * *

The princess and her prince Charming arrived sometime into the party; they liked to be what some would call "fashionably late".

_Click clack jingle jangle swish swish_

Their entrance into the magnificent manor was immediately noticed; people parted like the seas for Moses as they strutted through the hallways, resembling models on a catwalk more than anything.

_Thump thump whistle whistle whoosh whoosh_

Sora wound his hand into his girlfriends, their fingers knotting; but this wasn't a gesture of l o v e. It was merely for their image.

Both plastered automatic smiles onto their faces as they sat with their usual crowd; Sora clapped hands with a platinum-haired male, and Kairi quickly embraced and air kissed a brunette with wide, green eyes.

And everyone watched their every moved.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

They were amongst the first to arrive, entering the manor nervously, eyes darting around as they searched for a familiar face.

_Flutter flutter tug tug fiddle fiddle_

Glancing at his girlfriend, Roxas gave an encouraging smile as he squeezed her hand in his own, wishing away all her worries.

She smiled back, crystal blue eyes alive with nerves, thinking how fortunate she was to have someone like him with her.

_Slick slack inhale exhale flick flick_

No-one glanced up in their direction as they searched through the manor; no-one seemed to even notice their existence. Both pretended not to care, although inside, their hearts were burning with rejection.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas decided to be brave – tonight, nothing was supposed to matter. He would make sure of that. He would make sure Namine enjoyed herself.

Pulling the flaxen girl along, he moved to sit beside a group of people, smiling tentatively in their direction.

But they didn't even notice; didn't look upon them for even a moment. For all of their eyes were focused on the two beautiful people who had just walked in.

Plastering a smile on his face, Roxas f e i g n e d enjoyment; even though every second he died a little inside.

And Namine sat by him obediently, not knowing what else she could do.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

The party had already got into full swing by the time they arrived, shooting deathly glances at any who dared to look their way.

_Sway sway shake shake pop pop_

Axel threw an arm around Larxene, a smirk gracing his lip. They strode purposefully through the crowds, and Larxene was delighted to see that even though people smiled at them friendlily, that spark of fear was still alive in their eyes.

_Twitch twitch flip flop bang bang_

He had a plan for that night; a grand plan, which would ensure his name would go down for centuries as being the bad-ass rebel.

And Larxene was happy go to along with it. For now.

It was tradition for her to stand by the sidelines, watching submissively as Axel went through with his crazy schemes, always involved, but never quite remembered.

She would make sure that tonight, _she_ would be the one to be remembered. It would be _her_ name that would be remembered, and passed along, and most importantly, _feared_.

It was _her_ time to s h i n e.

* * *

Because in the end, that was what it all came down to. Many denied it, many pretended they didn't care.

But in fact, they _all_ did.

They all wanted to be _remembered_. They all wanted to be _noticed_. They all wanted to be _someone_.

And though they may have wanted it for different reasons; whether it be

fame

friends

fear

that burning desire to be noticed was alive in all of them.

It was, in fact, the one thing that had brought them all together that night. For in each of their frail little minds, however

pretentious

innocent

dangerous

they may have been, they each had the foundations of a plan revolving around; a plan that would make their night one to remember; or rather, one others would remember them for,

forever.

Because they were people, and that's just how their minds worked. They all had **venom** in their _hearts_ and** disco** in their _brains_.

That's just who they were. And they only had one night left to prove it. For after that night, everything would change. Feelings would soften, attitudes would harden, and six would become five.

* * *

She sipped elegantly on the cocktail placed delicately in her right hand, laughing heartedly as someone told a joke she wasn't really listening to.

_Click clack jingle jangle swish swish_

He smirked as he placed down the cards he held in his hands, leaning forward to claim his winnings, glancing over to his girlfriend and winking.

_Thump thump whistle whistle whoosh whoosh_

She bit her nails anxiously, nodding along as her boyfriend chatted animatedly with people she had never spoken to before; and who, more importantly had no idea who she was.

_Flutter flutter tug tug fiddle fiddle_

His heart thudded nervously in his chest as he tried to maintain the confident show he had on; he would not let himself ruin things now; not for him, not for her.

_Slick slack inhale exhale flick flick_

She rolled her eyes as she followed him through the rooms, ignoring the people who said a friendly greeting, her mind already formulating a plan.

_Twitch twitch flip flop bang bang_

He leered at the surrounding people, causing them to scatter, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the matches. Smiling, he expertly lit one, observing the small flame with admiring eyes.

_Sway sway shake shake pop pop_

* * *

Trouble always comes when it is least expected. One moment, everything seems perfect; the next, your life is hanging loosely on the end of a thread.

_Badabadabumpbabump_

It looked so beautiful for one, painstaking moment. The flames danced around rapidly, catching everyone's attention, spreading as fast as the excitement had.

_Badabadabumpbabump_

And then the picture changed; the beautiful licks of fire suddenly looked as dangerous as they were, and the manor was filled with terrified screaming.

* * *

Her violet eyes widened in fear as she roamed the room for her boyfriend. Spotting him at the opposite end, she quickly hurried towards him, before a large flame cut across her path.

**The martini glass fell to the floor and glass shards flew.**

_Click jingle swish_

His breath caught in his throat as he inhaled the dark fumes of smoke; he searched around for his friends, but they were already gone. His heart stopped for a moment as he realised he was alone.

**His face a picture of fear, it was the only true emotion he'd shown that night.**

_Thump whistle whoosh_

Her pale hands came up to her face in horror as she watched people run wildly around. Eyes searching for her boyfriend, her heart sank as she observed the defeated expression his face beheld.

**She had never felt so alone.**

_Flutter tug fiddle_

As the people around him scattered in alarm, he finally realised that all his attempts were in vain. He was _never_ going to be good enough. He would _never_ match up to their standards.

**His heart shrank in his chest as he realised what a fool he'd been.**

_Slick inhale flick_

As she watched the flames rise higher and higher, destroying everything in their path, she suddenly sensed that things were going wrong. All her plans to steal the fame evaporated in an instance.

**For the first time in her life, she was the one who was scared.**

_Twitch flip bang_

He laughed manically, arms spread out as he watched the scene with joy. This was exactly what he wanted. Things were going exactly as he had planned. But then he noticed his girlfriend's expression.

**And felt a tiny pang of regret in his heart.**

_Sway shake pop_

And as the smoke billowed out of the building and the party-goers ran awry, the flames continued their beautiful, perilous dance.

_Badabadabumpbabump_

* * *

The night hadn't turned out as either of them had expected;

_Clickjingleswish; _She hadn't got the **fame** she'd wished for.

T_humpwhistlewhoosh_; He hadn't left the **impression** he'd wished for.

_Fluttertugfiddle; _She'd been **ignored** again, as she hadn't wished for.

_S__lickinhaleflick; _He didn't change his **image** as he'd wished for.

_Twitchflipbang; _She didn't get her chance to **shine** as she'd wished for.

_Swayshakepop; _He hadn't created the kind of **trouble** he'd wished for.

Oh no. He'd created _far, far_ more than he'd wished for. He'd created _danger_ – a real, physical, happening danger. And for the first time, it was out of his control.

For that night had brought about exactly what it said it would:

"_It was the night where hopes would crash down, dreams would be shattered, and nightmares would come to pass. Happiness would be derailed, fears would be born as illusions, and dark shadows would follow their footsteps."_

No-one ever expected this to be so true.

* * *

The music beat quieter

quieter

faltering as it drowned out in a fizzle of broken chords and half sung melodies.

_Bada-a-a-a – bump-p-p – ba – bu…_

And it was through fate that the six twenty-something year olds somehow ended up in the same, burnt out room, seated in pairs, each face mirroring the next.

_Clickjingleswish_t_humpwhistlewhoosh_

_Fluttertugfiddles__lickinhaleflick_

_Twitchflipbangswayshakepop_

There was no way out; they were trapped, stuck in this smoky prison, surrounded by gates of fire.

And it was somehow, when sitting in the only room left standing that they found all of their hopes coming true. Everything they'd wished for came to pass, in that small, smoky room.

For that was where they found who they truly were; it seemed everything about the party was true. Any masks they were wearing did indeed fall off, and they were all left so vulnerable, so bare, so that everyone could see right down to their soul.

_Clickjingleswish_t_humpwhistlewhooshfluttertugfiddles__lickinhaleflickt__witchflipbangswayshakepop_

Because** in the end**, they were all the same. None of what was on the outside really mattered. It was what was on the inside that really counted,

_Clickjingleswish_t_humpwhistlewhooshfluttertugfiddles__lickinhaleflickt__witchflipbangswayshakepopclickjingleswish_t_humpwhistlewhooshfluttertugfiddles__lickinhaleflickt__witchflipbangswayshakepop_

Because **in the end**, it all came down to,

_Silence._

– **SK – RN – AL –**

It was only now, in this state of utter helplessness, that Sora and Kairi finally threw away their pretence. And they found what they'd been missing all along; _love_. For it was their, shining brightly, just as it had been the whole time.

**They'd just covered it up with too much darkness that they'd become blind to it.**

Roxas_ loved_ Namine; she knew that. But even though she knew she could trust Roxas with her life, she often thought he had a very distorted view of the world. 'Appearances don't matter', she told him constantly, 'it's what's on the inside that counts.'

**It was only now that he'd learnt to believe her.**

Axel and Larxene had been together for a long time. But it was only through their love of danger and trouble that they had associated themselves with each other. Sure, their relationship was full of lust and passion and exhilaration.

**But it was only after putting her life in danger that Axel realised how much he **_**loved**_** her.**

– **SK – RN – AL –**

Ragged breathing filled the hazy room, the occasional cough disturbing the almost total silence. No-one dared to look up; it seemed that staring at the floor had suddenly become very fashionable.

They had long since passed their frantic panicking and sobbing and hysterics. They had passed their moment of burning rage at the flame-haired male. Silence was all that remained for them now. The manor, too, was silent. It seemed all traces of fire had burnt away, and the manor was left to smoulder pitifully with their feelings.

Kairi was the first to break the silence; picking at the dirty, ripped ends of her satin cocktail dress, she sang lowly under her breath, her angelic voice turning the scene into something somewhat beautiful. It seemed to bring a sense of relief to the room.

Nobody looked up, but their eyes shone in a manner that showed they were entranced by her singing; they willed for her to continue, and that she did, her voice rising higher and higher until it echoed around the room.

Roxas hugged Namine closer to himself, kissing her softly on the head. "Well, this night certainly wasn't what I expected it to be," he murmured softly, intending only for his girlfriend to hear. Everybody looked up.

Axel smiled sheepishly. "My bad," he offered, raising his arm.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You can say that again!" It was a jokey comment, but everyone knew he meant it with all seriousness. Axel chuckled lowly, without humour.

"I can't believe you actually burnt down the manor," Larxene muttered darkly, shooting Axel a glare.

He shrugged in response. "What can I say? I told you I was obsessed with fire…guess it just got a little out of hand."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm sure it started off as an innocent candlelit dinner for the girlfriend, huh?" he joked, earning a chuckle from Sora, who had remained silent until then.

Axel glowered. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I honestly didn't mean for any of it to happen, though."

"Yeah? What _did_ you mean to happen then?" Sora snapped, pulling Kairi closer to himself, who was still singing softly.

Axel narrowed his eyes. "I don't know…just not that."

Larxene sighed. "Come on, Axel, we all know you wanted to leave this big impression tonight. We _all_ wanted something spectacular to happen. When you say things got a _little_ out of hand, you literally meant _a little_. I know what's going through that thieving mind of yours."

Sora scoffed. "What a great aim: to burn down the manor house! Just wonderful. I'm sure your parents will be very proud."

"Yeah, when you mentioned you wanted to be a fire person, I think they were thinking more along the lines of a fire_ fighter_," Roxas joked, "Not fire _starter_."

Sora chuckled again at this, whilst Axel chose to ignore it, directing his next question at Sora. "Yeah? Well what about you, Mr. Big Shot? What was your grand aim for tonight?"

Sora smiled sadly. "I wanted to be remembered," he said quietly.

There were a few moments of silence as they all considered; none could deny that it was what they wanted, too. It was a few minutes before the next person spoke up.

"Well, Axel, you certainly will get your wish of being remembered," Kairi said darkly. "You happy?"

He scowled in silence, making no move to reply.

"We should really try to get out of here," Roxas suggested nimbly, looking at Namine in concern. "It's not safe."

Kairi nodded in agreement. "You're right…but how?"

Shrugs went around the room. There was a defeated sigh. Larxene considered.

"Well…" she began carefully, "There's a window up there-," she pointed it out deftly with a long finger, "-and there are ropes in the store room across the hallway." No-one bothered to ask how she knew this. "So if one person can get the rope, we can attach it to the window sill, and viola – climb down to safety!"

– **SK – RN – AL –**

And so this was how Larxene got what she had wished for. She wanted to have a moment of shine; she got it. Admiring gazes were sent her way, looks thanking her for giving them a way out of this nightmare.

She would be remembered for thinking clearly, for devising their escape plan, for, overall, saving them from this prison. All except for one.

It wasn't what she had expected, but it sure worked for her.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

There were murmurs of appreciation going around the room. "So who'll go get the rope then?" Sora asked.

Axel raised his hand. "I will," he offered, "I mean, it _is_ my fault we're in this situation in the first place." No-one contradicted that statement.

Springing into action, Roxas stood and led the way to the door, thrusting it open eagerly. A look of horror crossed over his face. "Uh…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Namine asked quietly, concern etched over her features. Roxas turned to face the group, his forehead creased and blue eyes troubled.

"I think we may have a slight problem."

Moving forward to view the damage, the young adults were shocked to see that most of the floor had burnt away, leaving a gaping, black hole that led to the kitchen, two storeys down.

Axel gulped nervously. "Now what?"

Larxene smiled wickedly. "You've always been one for danger, haven't you?"

Ten minutes later, and a terrified Axel stood at the doorway, overlooking what he was about to do. A floorboard, removed from the room they resided in, was laid across the gap where the hallway should have been, leading across to the storeroom whose floor was still intact.

"You can do it!" Sora urged, secretly terrified. The same thoughts crossed through all their minds as they prayed things would work out.

Taking a deep breath, Axel placed one foot at the edge of the floorboard.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

And so Axel, too, got what he wanted. He had spent his whole life creating danger and trouble, and being remembered for it.

But now, he would be remembered for being brave; for being the one who faced the danger; his evil creation.

It was even better than he'd hoped for.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

Everyone simultaneously breathed out a sigh of relief as Axel stepped back into the room, thick rope slung securely over his shoulder, a wide grin on his face.

Sora and Roxas clapped him on the back, whilst Larxene gave him a quick, appreciative kiss.

"So looks like the trouble maker becomes the trouble facer, huh?" Roxas remarked. Axel laughed lightly.

All adults gathered around the small window, which stood high on the whitewashed wall. They glanced at each other questioningly.

"So…who goes first?" was the question that escaped Roxas's lips.

"And, how do they get up there?" Kairi added. It was true; the window was too far up to be reached by either of them solely by themselves – even Axel, who was bothering on the lines of 7 feet. "Someone will have to get a leg-up."

Namine sighed. "I'll go first," she suggested, "I'm the lightest, so I'll be the easiest to push up. Then I can help pull others."

Roxas looked at her worriedly. "Nami, are you sure?" he whispered softly into her ear. "It could be dangerous, maybe I should-,"

"No," Namine cut him off firmly, placing a delicate hand upon his chest. "It's okay," she added reassuringly. When he didn't look convinced, she offered him a powerful smile. "Honest, I'll be fine!"

Roxas breathed out. "I…okay, fine. But if something happens I'm holding myself responsible!"

Namine rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" she replied teasingly. The four remaining looked upon the couple with adorning eyes.

Sora pulled Roxas aside briefly, leaving the others to discuss how to get Namine up. "What is it?" Roxas asked.

"I…I'm…I just wanted to say-," Sora began, before being cut off by a smiling Roxas.

"It's okay," he said, "You don't have to say it. I know." Roxas could tell that Sora was trying to apologize for all those years of ignoring him at school, and he knew it was hard for him. Ever the nice guy, he thought he would save him the trouble.

"Thanks," Sora sighed gratefully. "You know, my being a jerk in high school really made me miss out on a lot. You're a great guy – I never knew you were so funny! You would make an awesome friend. Shame I was blind to that back then."

– **SK – RN – AL –**

Roxas never would've thought it; _Sora Izumi_, telling him, _Roxas Hikaru_, out of all people, that he would make an awesome friend? It seemed too good to be true.

Although after what had transpired so far, Roxas had realised that Namine's words were indeed true – 'It's what's on the inside that matters' – Roxas was still happy to know that he had left an impression.

He would go home contentedly that night, knowing that even people like Sora could see to his inside. It was comforting that Namine wasn't the only one who thought he had a good soul.

Who thought he was worth remembering.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

Giving him another smile and clapping him on the shoulder, Sora returned to the group of discussing adolescents, turning to face Namine, whose face beheld a determined expression. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be!"

Axel put his hands out for Namine to lift herself on, whilst Sora and Roxas stood at either side, waiting to assist her. It didn't take long to get the petite girl up onto the wide windowsill; upon reaching it, she cast down a smile.

"Somebody chuck me the rope, will you?" she called down.

Kairi, who was holding one end of the long rope, threw it up to Namine, who deftly caught it.

"Have you tied the other end?" Namine checked. Larxene affirmed this statement, pointing to where the other end of the rope was knotted tightly to a banister.

"Okay, I think we can get two more people up here," Namine informed, calculating how much space there was on the windowsill

"I'll go," Kairi offered. As soon as she had, Sora also raised his hand, repeating the statement.

The males quickly helped Kairi up, and then with the assistance of the two females, helped Sora up. Said brunette boy gave his girlfriend a quick hug as he seated himself uncomfortably on the narrow ledge, clinging onto the curtain rail above him for support.

As they began discussing what to do next, Kairi turned to face Namine with a sad smile. "Hey," she said softly, gaining her attention.

"Mmm?" Namine mumbled, unsure of what to say to the girl who had pointedly ignored her during the eleven years of schooling they'd had together.

"I just…I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Kairi said sincerely, her violet eyes truthful. "For the way I treated you back in high school…it was mean."

"Yes," Namine agreed, "It was." But her pale features softened as she took in Kairi's apologetic demeanour. "But forget it. That was years ago."

Kairi relaxed, smiling appreciatively. "Thanks." She shifted her seating, before looking back up at Namine unsurely. "You know, all those years, I thought I had everything. I felt like I was at the top of the world. But now…I've realised how wrong I was. But for some reason, I _still_ want to be like that…to be remembered. Am I just a horrible person?"

Namine chuckled softly, shaking her head. "No, of course not. _Everyone_ wants to be remembered." She shrugged. "It's just human nature."

"Well…I guess." Kairi sighed. "But I don't think it's going to happen for me. I'm no more special than anyone else. I don't think I'll ever be remember, not now." She frowned. "At least, not for the right reasons."

Namine laughed; Kairi looked at her curiously. "Honey, believe me, you _will_ be remembered. You _are_ special. You have that flair, that aura, that ensures you will be. You have nothing to worry about." A flash of sadness crossed over her face, before it was replaced with happiness. "And anyway, have you _heard_ your own voice? That alone will get you famous!"

– **SK – RN – AL –**

All it took were those few words from Namine, and suddenly, everything Kairi had been dreaming of came true.

She had always thought she was so great, so special, so above everyone else. She was so sure Namine would despise her after so many years of her cold treatment. But if, somehow, she could still manage to say those kind words, their _must _be some truth to them.

And, quite frankly, she was a heck of a good singer.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

"There are fire engines outside!" Namine suddenly informed, peering out of the large, open window. She leaned over further. "Do you think they'll hear us if we all shout really loud?" Cupping a hand to her mouth, she raised her voice to a shout. "_Hey_! Over here! _Help!_"

And with a deafening silence that could blow a thousand ears, her shouting suddenly stopped as she toppled over the edge of the window, hands flailing, piercing scream escaping her frozen lips as she tried to grab onto something.

There was a split-second of silence between the five remaining as they listened to the scream in pure, shocked, horror that felt like hours. And then the panic settled in, and everyone rushed, Sora leaning over the window sill dangerously.

"Namine!" he called out desperately. "_Namine!_" Roxas felt entirely useless as he stood safely on the floor, wishing with all his might that somehow, _anyhow_, she would be okay.

His heart stuttered nervously in his chest as he waited for that fateful moment to come when Sora would look back over with a sad face and tell him how sorry he was.

But it never came.

Instead, Sora twisted back round, grabbing at the rope which had been left dangling. He hastily wrapped it around his middle, securing it tightly with a double knot.

"Sora!" Roxas called out desperately, "_What are you doing_?"

Sora looked back at him for a moment, his face serious, his blue eyes stormy. "Saving her," he stated simply.

Looking towards Kairi who was clinging onto his arm, he smiled softly, taking her face in his, whispering something gently into her ear before pulling her in for a strong, passionate kiss. It only lasted bare seconds, but they could all feel the love oozing from it. Kairi came out of it red-faced and startled, momentarily distracted.

Sora gave one, big, cheesy grin before jumping perilously off the edge of the window.

They were all stunned into silence before they realised what he had done, shouting at each other and grabbing the rope to make sure it was secured. Kairi looked as if she were about to cry, and so Roxas offered her some words of comfort, even though he felt like he needed them himself.

It felt like years, waiting for Sora to emerge back through the window, whilst listening to Kairi give a fearful commentary of what was going on – it turned out that Namine's cardigan had caught on one of the pieces of decoration littering the manor walls, suspending her long enough for Sora to abseil down to her. When Kairi gave the command to pull on the rope, they did so with all their strength. And when that spiky haired head of his popped out of the night sky, they all gave a visible sigh of relief.

"Sora!" Kairi and Roxas cried out simultaneously. He smiled wearily, obviously tired out. "Where's Namine?" Roxas asked immediately.

As they pulled the rope further, Namine's pale, petrified face was revealed, clinging on to Sora as if her life depended on it – which, incidentally, it did.

Roxas sent a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens, all the while his eyes never leaving Namine. As their eyes met, her face lit up happily, and he mouthed the words 'I love you' to her, which she sent back.

Grabbing onto Kairi's arm, Sora hoisted himself up so that he had a firm grip on the window sill, before lifting Namine to safety. As soon as she was up, everyone burst into a scattered applause. Sora laughed softly, remaining attached to the rope, clinging to the windowsill, regaining his breath.

But then, just a Kairi reached out to assist Sora back inside to safety, a look of horror flashed across Sora's handsome face as he felt his grip slip. His heart began to thud ten times faster than usual as he fought to cling onto the damp edge of the windowsill.

And then he fell.

Unlike Namine, no scream or shout or even whimper escaped those lips of his; he fell into the darkness in pure silence, the loose rope strained and unravelling from all the weight it had been forced to endure.

As Sora felt the cold air rush past him, he had time enough to realise that he wasn't scared, nor sad; he was glad that it was him, rather than Namine, who was falling. It only saddened him to think that he would never again be able to hold, or touch, or kiss, his beautiful Kairi.

And then all thoughts were lost as his heart faltered to a stop.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

Sora sure would be remembered. He would remain somewhat of a god to the people, just as he had wanted.

For he was a hero. He had put his own life at risk in order to save Namine. And that was something nobody – especially Roxas – would ever forget.

There was also something else he had taken from the experience; and that was compassion. He had never before in his life performed such a selfless act. And when he did, it felt better than ever. He was glad he had at least time to experience it before it all came to a deadly end.

His name would be passed on for weeks, months, years, as the man who had died in order to save another. He would be their saviour; they would look upon him as a shining example.

He gave people hope. And that was more than he could have ever asked for.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

No-one could say anything. No-one could think anything. No-one could do anything. They all stood perilously in silence, each frozen in a moment of horror, their expressions pained and broken

And then Kairi let out a tortured sob and broke into hysterics, screaming his name over and over, reaching out to him, blinded by sorrow.

They restrained her, held her back, kept her from harm, soothing her with soft noises and gentle rubbing. They stopped the loud wailing she was making, comforting her until small whimpers were all that escaped her lips.

But none could pick up the pieces of her heart and glue them back together. There was only one who could, and he was gone.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

Namine had always had a good heart; and that was why she wished with all her might that she hadn't gone to that party. That it had never even been organized.

Too much pain had been caused that dreadful night; too many tears had fallen, too many hearts broken.

And it killed her that she was part of the reason why.

But a small part of her glowed; for the impossible had happened, and her wish had come to pass.

She'd made _friends_.

– **SK – RN – AL –**

Seven hours and many phone calls later, they all lay in their beds, none able to find sleep from the nightmares they feared they would have.

The same thoughts, sorrows, losses crossed through all their minds, causing them to weep – either internally or externally – their broken minds unable to stop the memories running vividly across their minds.

But it was the worst for dear Kairi, for she had no-one to be comforted by; shattered Namine lay peacefully in Roxas's arms, whilst Axel and Larxene sat snuggled in an armchair, basking in their new found love.

Only Kairi lay alone, burying herself under her sheets, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps as she fought for the air all the sobbing had taken away. She mourned the most for her lost love, terrified of facing the world without him, so, _so_ angry at herself for taking him for granted all those years.

* * *

But that was the way in which the world worked; in cruel, mysterious ways. Why take someone away when you've only just really found them? Why turn a night that was meant to be such bliss into what could only be described as a hellish nightmare? Nobody knew.

And the worst thing of all was, when the five next saw each other, in another few years, at some other, grand reunion party, it would all go back to the way it was before. Maybe their would be a quick meeting of the eyes, a silent nod, a minute smile…but that was it.

Because in the end, it was all the same as before.

They thought they were oh so different. They thought they were at opposite sides of the spectrum, like butterflies and hurricanes. Beautiful delicate creatures versus strong destructive beasts.

But what they didn't realise was that one couldn't be there without the other. One brought the other life; it had always been that way, and always would be. For the butterflies, with their shimmering beauty and fragile wings, could, with one small, insignificant flap of said wings, instantly cause a hurricane elsewhere in the chaotic planet; through just that one, simple act. It was nature. It was chaos. It was never-ending.

Because in the end

Nothing

Ever

Changed.

_- - - - - -_

_**end.**_

- - - - - -

Okay, that was _so_ much longer than expected. I thought maybe 5 pages on word Yeah, as if, make that 21! (Even though most of it is just spaces xD)

It was, admittedly, rather unexpected. I really don't know where it came from. Maybe that's what foreign places do to me? Although I'd hardly call Cornwall foreign, it's not even a different country! Meh, whatever. I blame the fishy smell.

Regardless, I do hope you found some enjoyment in my random drabbles! Especially the (I shamefully admit, belated) birthday boy**, Fabula Novella**! I do hope you liked this change of pace for me :)

Reviews would be delightful, as always! I will enjoy hearing your thoughts on this, reviews are always a pleasure to read and send thrills of excitement through me.

Go go go! :D


End file.
